


The Notebook

by antimiya88



Series: The ...book [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: It's too late when Satoshi realizes he has lost his notebook. When he thinks about it there's only one person that must have taken it by mistake. If this particular other finds and opens it, then, all his secrets are out... which is what he fears the most. What would the other think of him?





	The Notebook

**Author's Note:**

> First part of "The ...book" Ohmiya drabble series!

 

 

Satoshi felt a wave of panic freezing his body. Why was his hand touching only the wooden surface of the desk? He looked and let out a small cry of fear when he realized that his notebook wasn’t there anymore. _It can’t be…_ He searched his bag but nothing. He looked underneath his jacket, nothing. He looked at the floor under the desk, again, nothing. His notebook was nowhere to be seen. _Has someone taken it by mistake?_ But who? Satoshi preferred the quieter corners of the amphitheater. It would only be one person he’d always sit close to. A small smile appeared on his face just to turn into an expression of more panic.

 

“OH NO!” he screamed right before he jumped up from his seat and hurriedly took his things with him. He had to look for the other before his biggest secret was out.

 

***

 

Nino had just sat at the university café with his favorite iced melon-flavored matcha tea. He had one free hour in between his classes so thought to pass it playing his game. As he opened his bag to take his console out, he realized that there were two notebooks instead of one. Frowning, he took them out.

 

“Damn, they are the exact same notebooks…” No wonder that he mistook them. Ok… being impatient to get his tea and play his game might have added to his lack of attention but still everyone could have made the same mistake.

 

He sighed as he tried to remember who was sitting next to him. On his right, it was Ohno Satoshi and on the left one, “Matsumoto Jun…” he mumbled to himself not finding the idea of listening to Matsumoto’s lecture appealing. He looked at the first page but there was no name. “Great…!”

 

It was then that he heard the nasal voice of the person he was just thinking of. He turned his head to the source of sounds, seeing Matsumoto Jun along with his friends, Aiba Masaki and Sakurai Sho, having sat two tables away.

 

“Now or never.” Nino whispered and got up with the notebook in hand.

 

“I’m sorry…, Matsumoto-kun?”

 

“Yes, Ninomiya-kun?”

 

“Did you by any chance lose your notebook?”

 

He saw the other frowning for a moment before shaking his head negatively. “No. It’s in my bag.”

 

Hearing this Nino went back to his table to get his things. With the matcha tea in one hand and the notebook in the other he walked towards the café exit. He could hear Matsumoto asking his friends what this all was about but didn’t have time to explain. He had to find Ohno Satoshi… and that was a difficult task as the other usually didn’t hang out with people.

 

***

 

Satoshi had looked everywhere he could think of; the two libraries, the restaurant, the computer halls, but still no sight of Ninomiya Kazunari. _The café!_ he thought out of the blue and started running.

 

Inside, he scanned the place and saw Matsumoto Jun and his friends sitting at the back of the room. He didn’t like to talk to the popular students but this time it was a matter of life and death. He had to.

 

“Have you, by any chance, seen… Ninomiya Kazunari?” he asked after having bowed and excused himself for interrupting.

 

“As a matter of fact, he was sitting here a while ago.” Aiba Masaki said despite the small disappointed ‘oh’ that escaped from Satoshi’s mouth. “Is something wrong?”

 

“Eh?! Ah… I mean…” Satoshi hesitated for a second just to shake his head fast. “No.”

 

“I’m only saying that because if there is, I have his number. I can give it to you.”

 

Satoshi’s eyes sparkled at this. “You… can?”

 

Aiba smiled widely. “Sure!”

 

_Maybe I still have hope…_ Satoshi thought as he typed the number on his phone.

 

***

 

Nino took his phone when it buzzed. He had come back home after a fruitless search for Ohno Satoshi all afternoon. He’d give the notebook to the other the next day.

 

From: **2635982627**

Ninomiya-kun, this is Ohno Satoshi.

Aiba Masaki gave me your number.

Did you find an extra notebook in your bag?

I’ve lost mine after Yasuda-san’s class.

It’s blue with yellow stripes.

Have you opened it?

 

 

“Why would he ask me if I have opened it? I have manners!”

 

To: **2635982627**

Ohno-kun. I have found your notebook.

I will give it to you tomorrow morning.

I searched for you today but couldn’t find you.

And don’t worry. Of course, I didn’t open it.

I wouldn’t. Good night.

 

 

Nino found it weird. _Why is worrying so much?_ he thought, his eyes falling on the notebook that had been placed on top of his desk.

 

“It’s almost as if… he’s… hiding something…”

 

\---

 

Satoshi fell on his bed with a deep sigh of relief. The other wouldn’t look at his notebook.

 

***

 

Next morning, when Satoshi entered in the small amphitheater, he found no one. _He said he’d wait for me here…_ he thought, sighing. He went to sit at his usual spot, his eyes bulging when he saw the notebook being left on the desk.

 

“I finally have you back!” he exclaimed happily before his face turn gloomy, a frown appearing on his forehead. Was that a note placed inside? With fear, he opened it at the page of the extra paper. It was one of _those_ pages…

 

 

**_I’d have never guessed you were so talented, Ohno Satoshi!_ **

**_You have potential but you still lack at some points. The line from my waist to my hip, for example, isn’t this distinguished and my lower back is curvier! Next time you want to draw nude, please, inform me. Having the muse of your inspiration live would help you, right?_ **

**_Kazunari_ **

 

 

Satoshi thought he’d faint for a moment. Ninomiya Kazunari had seen _everything_. He reread the note and a shy smile appeared on his face. That… wasn’t necessarily a _bad_ thing…, right?

 

 


End file.
